


Rise

by vegaslightshes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Dark Fantasy, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Mystery, Psychological Drama, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegaslightshes/pseuds/vegaslightshes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the help of a  young guy who she can't remember, Grace is determined to find the cause of her memory loss. But when she does remember why she lost her memory, her memory isn't the only thing she gets back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise

The air hits my face, cooling me down. My legs feel tired and I'm feeling sleepy as I get closer. I can't stop. I feel a bead of sweat roll down my forehead. I gasp for more air I feel like my lungs can collapse at any moment. Each time I run, leaves crunch making more noise; I don't want to make noise. It's dark so I can't really see where I'm stepping. My legs burn with each step I take making me want to stop but I don't. My eyelids feel heavy from every step; probably the medication kicking in. I didnt want to take the medication, but was the it was the only way. The trees are swaying and they're getting blurry. I can't stop. I can't. I have to reach him.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, I wake up. I'm in a white painted room. I look down and see a duvet on me it feels warm against my skin and I realize that the duvet is also white. There's a black painting next to the right side of the bed it looks like a shadow painted on it. There's is also a small leave less tree inside a black pot next to the left side of the bed but next to the tree is a small nightstand with books on top of it. My hair is damp from sweating and so are my hands. My legs ache and so does my chest. It all feels like if the dream was real.  
  
  
"Look who woke up," someone says suddenly making jolt from the bed. I turn around seeing who was the one who spoke to me. The person who spoke to me is a guy. He's wearing a white sweater with the sleeves rolled up. He's quite tall and his black hair is nicely pushed back. His skin looks really pale. I suddenly remember than I'm not in my bedroom with weird blue stripes around it that Beth thought looked good. My heart starts beating fast. Who is he ? What am I doing here?  
  
  
"I just-" before I can continue I felt a gut feeling telling me to not say anything about not remembering him. I don't remember him. I don't know what I'm doing here. I don't tell him about my issue. I think it's better if I don't, after all I don't know how he'll react to it or if I should trust him.  
  
  
There's a sudden knock on the door, making him turn and open it.  
"Harry is here. Do you want to see him, or do you want to rest some more before you see him?" he asks as he passes his fingers through his black hair.  
"It's fine," I mumble to him. If I'm going to be staying here sometime I need to know who I'm going to be staying with.  
  
The door opens, there's a guy walking towards me, that must be Harry. He looks to be around six feet. His brown hair is pushed to the side as his somewhat curly hair falls to the side of his neck. His tousled hair probably looks better than mine at the moment. His eyes are green just like the guy's eyes who just left. He's wearing a loose white t-shirt with black skinny jeans.  
  
"how are you?" Harry asks, as he approaches me and sits down next to me on the empty spot of the bed. "I'm fine," I reply. I smile awkwardly. Shuffling around the bed feeling uneasy. "That's good," Harry says he sounds really relieved as he lets out a sigh and smiles. "Well, I leave you to rest," he states as he genuenly smiles before walking and leaving the door mid way closed. I lay down quietly just staring at the ceiling.  
  
I don't know why but I don't feel scared. I turn around and there's a window next to me as I open the window a leave falls inside. The leaves fall like snowflakes on December and the crisp air bites my skin through the delicate long gray sweater I'm wearing. The crescent moon is reflected on to the pond making it look more beautiful. The close my eyes as the wind blows my hair backwards.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt you but dinner is ready," the guy from earlier says. I should go I don't know my way around and I don't want them to know I don't remember meeting them. "I think they are serving your favorite food," the guy says as he puts his finger by his chin. "Or maybe it was Faith's favorite food, I don't remember but it's delicious food" he says as he looks at me and chuckles. I don't respond not wanting to say anything that makes him question about my memory.  
  
We reach the dinning room where there is a long white table with white long cushion chairs, a chandelier in the middle with diamonds around it. The glass windows have long white silk curtains hanging by them. The floor is probably shinier than the chandelier. There are pillars by the tables thats lead to a door that is probably the kitchen. The details around the table look like they're carved with gold. There are swirls at the sides of the table that connect with a line in the middle. The plates look like if they're porcelain. If that isn't fancy enough for you then I don't know what is.  
  
I see Harry seating next to a girl with blonde hair. As I get closer to her I realize she has blue eyes. She starts to get closer to Harry as he talks. She grabs his hands and says "I love that book." Harry smiles at her and continues talking. She's wearing a very dark gray shirt that reveals her chest. Harry doesn't notice I'm there until he turns around and he smiles before continuing to talk to the blonde haired girl. They serve us something that looks like pudding and salad. I play around with my food for a bit before Jack asks me something.  
  
"You don't like it?" the guy from earlier asks as he takes a spoonful of the pudding looking food and licks his lips. "No," I reply as I shake my head and scrunch up my nose.  
"Faith you love the food?," he asks the blonde hair girl. So that's her name.  
"Who wouldn't." she says ignoring what I just said as she laughs.  
"Jack do you know when Lauren is coming?," She asks the guy sitting next to me. He shakes his head as he continues to eat. So that's his name. There are two chairs left on the table, one on each side of the table, I'm guessing Lauren is one of the people that are missing.  
  
  
Jacks phone starts ringing and he excuses himself for a bit. Right when he leaves Harry lets out a sigh. Faith tells harry something and he doesn't even respond. She lets out a sigh too and crosses her arms. When Jack comes back they start acting like they were just before he talked to whoever was on the phone. Then Faith stands up placing down the fork on the table a little to loud and goes to the kitchen. Harry just smiles at me, obviously because he knows that I saw how he acted. I didn't quite notice how his dimples are really deep when he smiles it's actually cute.  
  
I try to eat the food but I just can't eat it. I wait for Jack and Harry to finish before walking outside to the garden. I sit down on the metal bench and close my eyes. I open my eyes and see a light shining by the green bushes. I walk towards it not looking down. Im suddenly rolling down a hill. I try to grab on to anything, a branch or anything that will lessen the fall but I can't there are no branches except dirt.  
  
"Shit," I say as I dust the dirt off my pants. I check for cuts and somehow i don't have any except a bruise. I see theres some leaves stuck on my light auburn hair. The leave seems to camouflage on my hair. The light seems to get brighter. The light is coming from the Cabin. You can't really tell the cabins there because there are so many vines around it covering it. I open the door which creaks when I open it to reveal a room that has a small statues.I see nothing but as soon as I get to the room a gust of wind blows my hair up. It's all dark expect a blue light at the corner, when I get closer to it, it starts getting brighter then it stops and it all turns dark.  
  
There's suddenly a hallway and the blue light is all the way at the end of the hallway but as I keep on walking towards it, it feels as if the hallway keeps on getting longer. I hear someone call my name. I ignore it, probably I'm hearing things. When I heard my name again I feel the hairs on my neck stand up sending chills up my spine. My heart starts beating fast and my palms feel sweaty. "Remember who you are," a voice whispers over and over again. "Remember it" it whispered. It kept on whispering remember over and over again. I could feel someone staring at me. My hands started shaking and I could hear my own heart beat. Then the blue light comes again and the whole room turns blue. I see a silhouette coming closer and closer but the blue light is not letting me see. The blue light explodes and I land on the ground. That's the last thing I see before I black out.


End file.
